


West Coast

by LittleGrayTurtle



Category: the GazettE
Genre: F/M, Idk i will tag shit later as the story continues, M/M, Surfing, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGrayTurtle/pseuds/LittleGrayTurtle
Summary: Aoi was doing everything to catch the most of his youth. And so he was surfing his days away and partying his nights out. Until one day when blonde guy turns his life upside down. the neighbourhood - west coast





	

Irritating sound of an alarm clock going off woke him up at 8 AM. He smashed the clock with his palm to turn it off. Unfortunately on the shelf next to his bed was a full ashtray that he accidentally knocked off, making the dirt fly off on the floor. “Shit” he said to himself while getting up to pick up the ashtray. As he searched for cigarettes in the back pocket of his jeans he run a hand through his black afro, deciding if his hair needed a to meet Mr. Shampoo.

He lit his favorite Marlboro Light with white lighter he always kept under his pillow. Some of his friends warned him about that white lighters bullshit legend but he always jokingly pushed those warns away by reminding he is eighteen not twenty seven so it is too soon for him to join the suicide club. Not like he particularly wanted to join it. He was just a low-key guitarist anyway.

 _Bing bling_. His phone announced that he had a message to read. Judging on the earliness it could be either his boss or one of his co-workers writing. Black haired guy lazily opened his phone and scanned the screen quickly.

_‘Sup, Aoi? Hope u r wide awake. Quick reminder u start ur job at 10 am today. You gonna be teachin new person this evening_

Aoi didn’t even bother to reply to that friend that he worked with. Ito could be a pain in the ass sometimes. Instead Aoi wrote a brief message to his girlfriend, asking how was she doing in school. It was not that he expected a reply soon. That was what being a good boyfriend meant, wasn’t it?

Anyway, as he was pushing the buttons on his phone’s keyboard he realized how painful these high pitches coming of it were. He definitely had a hangover. Long cold shower was the next point in his Monday’s schedue. While walking to the bathroom he quickly eyed his small flat. The only word he could sigh out after that was another, second this morning “Shit.”.

Everywhere on the floor where empty beer cans, some clothes carelessly hanging on random furniture, vinyl cds lying all over kitchen counter. How on Earth he managed to make a complete disorder out of this apartment in such a short period of time.

When he finally entered the bathroom and his eyes meet his reflection in the mirror… Another mumbled “Shit” escaped his mouth. Aoi looked terrible. Grey bags under his eyes were unhealthy addition to his sallow complexion and greasy hair. He quickly fished his toothbrush from a cup, squeezed some toothpaste on it and entered the shower. That was one of his weird habits. His girlfriend always scolded him for doing so because she found spitting out toothpaste in the water you are standing in simply gross. But Aoi thought it was wonderful for the environment and moreover it was a big time saver.

It’s not that he had any lacks in time. In fact he had all the time of his youth to spend working on a beach, surfing, partying and doing basically whatever he wanted. Aoi was lucky enough to have a really open-minded parents who let him just pack himself after graduating high school and travel to completely opposite part of Japan. And so he found his place in little town on the West Coast. Aoi had a beautiful girlfriend, stable job, satisfying hobby. Recently he even bought a car. It was a crappy one but he was happy about it anyway. It made him feel independent.  
After making sure the way he looked wouldn’t scare anyone away he rushed to parking in front of his house.

Aoi dared to test his luck once again and tried to start his engine. He thanked god he didn’t need another “Shit” leaving his mouth that morning because car immediately responded to his movements. He pulled off and after few minutes of graceful driving he parked next to the beach.

Leaving the car, Aoi immediately felt a hit of a pretty strong breeze. That feeling made him smile like a little child that was offered candy. That kind of wind was promising. Aoi picked up a vigorous pace towards wooden shed where he was working at. His friend was already there, cleaning up things and preparing for an opening. That shed he was working at was a bar where you could buy grilled fish, potato chips and alcohol. Owner of this place was also offering surfing lessons so Aoi fitted there perfectly. A lot of hot chicks coming to that bar everyday was another advantage. Just on his short way to the shed many nice bottoms caught his eye.

“Oh hey how you doing? I didn’t expect you to show up this early” admitted and laughed Ito. When Aoi gave him just a quick smile, throwing his bag behind the bar he knew exactly what that meant. It is not that he anticipated Aoi’s help when he had half an hour spare time. Ito shook his head several times while watching Aoi run with his surfboard.

No way Aoi could miss that morning wind. He quickly plastered his belly to the surfboard and swam until he was good thirty meters away from the beach. Finally he stood on the board and let the waves guide him. That was where he felt truly free. Catching water with his hands while being covered with huge wall of sea. Nothing mattered here. There was no time, no problems, no identity. He could be whoever he wanted. And water would never judge him as a person, only his surfing skills mattered.

Of course he didn’t miss a chance to show off and do some tricks just to hear few ‘woah’s and ‘oh’s from the beach.

He wanted so much to stay this way forever.

He didn’t know the huge wave that was coming in his life, though. Tsunami that was impersonated by single cocky, blonde human being.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I just couldn't miss on fact that Aoi used to be a surfer. And used to have afro.
> 
> I couldn't


End file.
